Wyobrażałam to sobie inaczej
by Em.patia
Summary: Clary postanawia zrobić niespodziankę Jace'owi i zakraść się nocą do jego sypialni. Nie wie, że to on będzie miał większą niespodziankę dla niej. Czy będzie miła? Akcja dzieje się w mniej więcej w połowie "Miasta zagubionych dusz". KATEGORIA "M" NIE BEZ POWODU.
1. Chapter 1

Autor:

Tytuł: Wyobrażałam to sobie inaczej

Rated: M (nie bez powodu!)

Paring: Jace/Clary, Johnatan/Clary

**! NIE CZYTAJ, JEŚLI NIE SKOŃCZYŁEŚ "MIASTA ZAGUBIONYCH DUSZ". Po pierwsze, hańba Ci! Po drugie, są spoilery. !**

Chyba już ze mną źle, skoro piszę takie rzeczy, ale cóż... Internet, słodkie źródło anonimowości, moim sprzymierzeńcem. Macie, ludzie, może się Wam spodoba. ;)  
I żeby było jasne, w prawdziwym życiu, w ogóle czegoś takiego nie popieram. Ale to tylko historia...

* * *

Clary jęknęła głośno, wyrwała kartkę ze szkicownika i odłożyła go na stojące przed nią biurko. Z westchnieniem odepchnęła się stopą i odjechała się na czarnym skórzanym fotelu na środek pokoju. Było już dobrze po północy lecz dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć. W głowie krążyły jej kosmate myśli. Co by było gdyby ostatnio jednak nie powstrzymała Jace'a? Gdyby pozwoliła mu na to, czego i ona sama chciała? Sfrustrowana, zaczęła się kręcić w fotelu. Rysowanie jej nie szło, a nie wiedziała co innego mogłaby robić w tym mieszkaniu. Po trzech minutach była już porządnie sfrustrowana. Może mogłaby zakraść się do sypialni Jace'a i pożyczyć sobie którąś z jego książek? To był jakiś pomysł.

A może po prostu pójdzie położyć się do niego? Wtulona w jego tors nigdy nie miała problemów z zaśnięciem. Co najwyżej z oddychaniem, biciem serca i samokontrolą, ale nawet teraz, kiedy nie był on „jej Jace'm" czuła się przy nim bezpieczna.

Clary zeskoczyła z fotela i poszła do łazienki przylegającej do jej sypialni. Związała włosy w koczek i weszła do miedzianej wanny z ozdobnymi łapami. Umyła się szybko zużywając przy tym znaczną ilość konwaliowego płynu do kąpieli, który stał w ozdobnej buteleczce z ciętego szkła na brzegu wanny. Wszystko tu było pełne przepychu. Od ogromnego lustra otoczonego ramką z kamieni, w których Clary rozpoznała lapis lazuli i piryt, po zwisający kryształowy żyrandol.

Po wysuszeniu się jednym z puchatych ręczników, umyła zęby i szczotkowała włosy tak długo aż spływały jej po plecach gładkimi miękkimi falami, skręcając się tylko przy końcach. Zadowolona z efektu wróciła do pokoju i otworzyła szufladę z bielizną. Clary uśmiechnęła się do własnych, myśli i zdecydowała na koronkowy biały komplecik, który więcej odkrywał niż zakrywał, dopasowała do niego półprzeźroczyste białe nylonowe pończochy, a na wierzch narzuciła jedwabną seledynową halkę, która była tak krótka, że nie sięgała nawet pończoch.

Dziewczyna pobiegła do lustra, żeby się przejrzeć i stwierdziła, że wygląda jednocześnie dojrzale i bardzo dziewczęco, kusząco i niewinnie. Gdyby Jocelyn ją teraz zobaczyła zapewne dostała by zawału. Zadowolona z siebie po cichu ruszyła do pokoju Jace'a. Miała ochotę sprawdzić czy i on zareaguje podobnie.

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary cicho stąpała po kamiennej podłodze korytarza. Zatrzymała się przed pokojem Jace'a i nacisnęła klamkę. Sypialnia była jak zawsze sterylnie czysta, pachniała wodą kolońską i mydłem, ale hebanowe łóżko było zaścielone, a Jace'a w nim nie było. Wyszła stamtąd rozczarowana. Może był w salonie? Przeszła kilka kroków i zatrzymała się przy sąsiednim pokoju.

Światło sączyło się spod drzwi sypialni Sebastiana. Clary usłyszała jak jej brak mówi coś mrukliwym niskim głosem. Nie zrozumiała co. Przyłożyła głowę do drzwi. Jej serce podskoczyło, gdy do jej uszu dotarła odpowiedź.

- Pewnie, że chcę, ale to nie zależy tylko ode mnie... - Powiedział Jace. - Ona też ma coś do powiedzenia. Gdyby było inaczej... - Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Czyżby rozmawiali o niej? W Clary zawrzała krew. A ponoć chłopcy nie plotkują! Z impetem weszła do pokoju i już miała rzucić im zgryźliwą uwagę, gdy zobaczyła... to!

Dziewczyna wrosła w podłogę z otwartymi ustami, nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa.

Jace leżał z rękami założonymi za głową na łóżku Sebastiana. Był w samych bokserkach, a siedzący obok niego Sebastian, trzymał rękę na jego torsie. On przynajmniej miał ubrane czarne jeansy, ale Clary z przerażeniem zobaczyła, że są rozpięte, jakby zamierzał je właśnie ściągnąć. Albo pozwolić, by mu je ściągnięto...

Jace doliczył się ośmiu sekund. Tyle potrzebowało jego serce, żeby znowu zacząć bić. Nie wiedział czy to z powodu sytuacji w jakiej zastała go Clary czy z powodu jej stroju. „_O, cholera..._" - Pomyślał, gdy poczuł, że nagle zaczęło mu być naprawdę ciasno w jedynej części bielizny, którą jeszcze miał. Z pewnością z powodu jej stroju!

Sebastian otrząsną się pierwszy. Włożył na przystojną twarz niefrasobliwy uśmieszek, wstał z leniwą gracją i ruszył w stronę gościa. Jeansy opadły mu na biodra odsłaniając kości biodrowe i pasek jasnych włosów, który znikał pod bokserkami.

Clary pisnęła i odskoczyła kawałek gdy przystanął przed nią i wyciągną rękę w jej stronę.

c.d.n.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian sięgnął ręką ponad Clary, ledwie muskając jej ramię. Zamknął drzwi do sypialni, które ona zostawiła otwarte i przekręcił klucz.

- Clarisso – jego głos był niski, lekko rozbawiony i bardzo seksowny. - Widzę, że postanowiłaś do nas dołączyć. To wprost cudownie, właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy. - Clary napłynęła krew do policzków. Jeszcze się z niej naśmiewał!

- Słyszałam! - krzyknęła i uznała, że jej głos nie mógłby być już bardziej piskliwy, nawet gdyby chciała. „_Opanuj się dziewczyno, jesteś Nocnym Łowcą! Na wszystko jest jakieś wyjaśnienie._" - Przekonywała samą siebie. Spojrzała na Jace i poczuła mrowienie w podbrzuszu.

Siedział na łóżku i z anielskim uśmiechem wyciągnął do niej rękę. Jego oczy przypominały płynne złoto i były pełne niemego zachwytu. Dziewczynie zmiękły nogi.

Sebastian popchnął delikatnie Clary w stronę Jace, a ta, nadal pozostając w szoku, nie stawiała żadnego oporu. Chwyciła chłopaka za rękę i usiadła przy nim.

- Wyglądasz... - Clary zamrugała, czekając aż dokończy, ale Jace'owi wyraźnie zabrakło słów, więc postanowił wyrazić swój zachwyt niewerbalnie. Przyciągną dziewczynę do siebie i wplótł ręce w jej włosy całując ją mocno.

Po całym ciele Clary przeszedł dreszcz. Było tak zawsze, gdy ją dotykał... W uszach huczała krew, a wszystkie pytania jakie miała na końcu języka w jednej chwili stały się nieistotne. Liczył się tylko on. Jace. Jego usta, miażdżące jej wargi, gorący język tańczący na jej podniebieniu, ręce, na jej piersiach...

_„__Zaraz, zaraz... Jace wciąż przyciąga dłońmi moją głowę. CO ZA RĘCE?!"_ - Clary oderwała się od chłopaka i spojrzała za siebie.

- Ach! - krzyknęła, tym razem już nie tak piskliwie. - Co Ty robisz, do... - uciszył ją, przykrywając jej usta palcem.

- Język, siostrzyczko. - Sebastian nie próbował nawet ukryć rozbawienia. Jego czarne oczy patrzyły na nią z drapieżnym błyskiem. Ona była ofiarą. Nie było w nich żadnej łagodności. Tylko czyste pożądanie.

c.d.n.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian popchnął Clary na łóżko i usiadł na niej okrakiem. Jedną dłonią trzymał jej ręce nad głową, drugą wędrował po jej talii i piersiach, obsypując je gorącymi pocałunkami. W jej ustach znowu tańczył język Jace'a. Clary, która z początku się wyrywała, teraz zupełnie się im poddała. Nie miała siły walczyć. Nie, kiedy to co robili było takie wspaniałe. Umysł krzyczał do niej, że powinna natychmiast uciekać, ale ciało wprost przeciwnie- chciało tego. Dziewczyna przestała myśleć i po prostu czekała na więcej.

Sebastian chyba wyczuł tę zmianę, ponieważ puścił jej ręce. Po chwili Clary usłyszała trzask, najpierw jeden, potem drugi. Oderwała się od Jace'a i zobaczyła, że ten dźwięk wydały jej rozrywane ramiączka. Sebastian szarpnął raz jeszcze i cała jej halka była już tylko kawałkiem szmatki, który z łatwością z niej ściągną i rzucił w kąt.

Teraz Clary leżała przed nimi w samej koronkowej bieliźnie. Oczy Jace'a pociemniały na ten widok. Sapnął i delikatnie, zaczął rysować palcem linię, od jej nadgarstka, przez wewnętrzną część ręki, aż doszedł do piersi. Zaczął je masować, a w ślad za rękami pojawiły się jego usta, delikatnie muskające jej skórę.

Clary, która do tej pory leżała w miarę spokojnie, wygięła się i jęknęła głośno, gdy poczuła na sutku jego zęby. Jace zwariował. Zaczął je gładzić, ściskać i ssać, doprowadzając swoją dziewczyną do jeszcze żywszych reakcji.

Sebastian wykorzystał nieuwagę Clary i jednym ruchem zsunął dziewczynie majtki. Clary natychmiast zacisnęła nogi i przykryła się rękami.

- Nie, ja nie chcę... Ty nie możesz... - wiedziała, że nawet dla niej jej głos brzmiał bardzo niepewnie i nieprzekonywująco.

Sebastian zachowywał się, jakby niczego nie usłyszał. Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Podniósł jedną odzianą w pończochę stopę i zaczął ssać jej palce. Tego Clary się nie spodziewała, jak również tego, że ta z pozoru niewinna pieszczota może być tak przyjemna.

Usta Sebastiana wędrowały coraz wyżej, dając dziewczynie więcej rozkoszy i stopniowo łamiąc jej opór.

c.d.n.


End file.
